


Different Angles by Kantayra [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Different Angles by Kantayra</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Ritsu and Mio have different ways of approaching their crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Angles by Kantayra [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Different Angles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144788) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



**Title** : Different Angles  
 **Author** : Kantayra  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : K-On!  
 **Character** : Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Ritsu and Mio have different ways of approaching their crushes.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/144788)  
**Length** 0:03:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Different%20Angles%20by%20Kantayra.mp3.zip)


End file.
